Speak Now
by SapphireEyedDancer
Summary: Violet Fox loves George Weasley, and she plans on telling him on his wedding day. Good timing right?   Based off of Speak Now by Taylor Swift.  Sorry for the terrible summary.


_**So, I know there are like a million songfics with this song, but I don't know. After listening to the song about twelve billion times I decided to write one of my own. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter, nor do I own the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift. I do own my OC Violet Fox.**_

_**Please Review! I'd love to know what you think!**_

_I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in<br>On a white veil occasion  
>But you are not the kind of boy<br>Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

June 21st, the day of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson's wedding.

George Weasley, my best guy friend.

Angelina Johnson, my worst nightmare.

Angelina is not a friendly person. At least she isn't a friendly person to me. I don't think she's too friendly towards anyone actually.

George, on the other hand, is the nicest boy you will ever find. He was perfect in every single way; from his one-hundred and seventy-two freckles (yes I counted, judge me) to his contagious laugh. And secretly, I love him.

Since I love him I could not let him marry the wrong girl; also known as Angelina Johnson.

I'm usually the kind of girl who would even think about ruining someone's wedding. But I guess George makes me act crazier.

_I sneak in and see your friends  
>And her snotty little family<br>All dressed in pastel  
>And she is yelling at a bridesmaid<br>Somewhere back inside a room  
>Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry<em>

I sneak in the back being sure to not be seen. First person I recognize, Lee Jordan. I slowly walked up to him and whisper, "Hey."

He, not realizing I was trying to be discrete, almost yells, "Well if it isn't Violet Fox."

I slap his arm, "Will you shut your mouth. I'm not technically supposed to be here."

"Oh, you weren't invited?" He asks, quieting his voice; though he wasn't actually capable of being very quiet.

"This is not right!" We both hear someone scream from a back room. The voice came from none other than Angelina Johnson herself.

"Do you really think that she-devil would invite me to this?"

"No, but I think George would," he pauses, "then again Angelina was in charge of pretty much everything; including invitations."

"Exactly."

"Merlin, you can't do anything right!" Angelina shrieks.

This time curiosity got the best of me, and I just had to go see what the problem was. I silently walked down the hallway. As I pass the room Angelina's screeches came from I catch a glimpse of her dress; to be completely truthful it makes her look like a cupcake.

She's yelling at one of her unfortunate bridesmaids. I believe it's Katie Bell, but I'm not positive.__

_This is  
>Surely not what you thought it would be<br>I lose myself in a daydream  
>Where I stand and say<em>

_Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out<br>Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out<br>And they said "speak now"_

_Fond gestures are exchanged  
>And the organ starts to play<br>A song that sounds like a death march_

I stand close to the entrance, and once I hear an organ I jump behind the curtains. The organ is either playing an extremely depressing song that should be played at a funeral, or the organ player is just terrible.__

_And I am hiding in the curtains  
>It seems that I was uninvited<br>By your lovely bride-to-be_

Once I feel it's safe to come out, I do. I slide into the closest pew, and wind up sitting next to Ginny Weasley.

She smiles at me. "I don't believe you were invited Ms. Fox," she jokes.

"Of course I wasn't invited. The bride hates me."

She laughs, and nods her head, "That she does." There's a pause, and Angelina screeches once again. "I'm glad you're here though. You're the only one who'll be able to talk George out of marrying that witch."

I'm about to say something else when Angelina begins down the aisle.__

_She floats down the aisle  
>Like a pageant queen.<br>But I know you wish it was me  
>You wish it was me (Don't cha?)<em>

The dress isn't flattering, but her walk is almost perfect. Hatred burns hurtful words into my mind, and I suddenly have to urge to scream them at her, but that would be rude.

I take my eyes off of Angelina, and now they're glued to George. His fiery hair looks better than it ever has before, and I know that I can't let him marry her.__

_Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out<br>Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out<em>

_And they said "Speak now"_

_Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out<br>Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow  
>Your time is running out<br>And they said, "speak now"_

_I hear the preacher say  
>"Speak now or forever hold your peace"<br>There's the silence, there's my last chance  
>I stand up with shaking hands<br>All eyes on me_

The preacher speaks, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

I'm nervous, more nervous than I ever have been before. And for a split second I think about not saying anything.

Until Ginny gives me a shove that brings me to my feet. Now I'm shaking.__

_Horrified looks from  
>Everyone in the room<br>But I'm only looking at you._

Everyone and I do mean everyone is staring at me. I don't like it. After a second I lock my eyes on George, and clear my throat. "George Weasley!"

I step into the aisle and begin to walk towards him. "George Weasley," I repeat this time my voice is softer. "You can't marry Angelina." He raises his left eyebrow, and a smirk appears on his face. "I love you too much to let you marry someone who is completely wrong for you."

Angelina looks like she is about to explode as she screams, "What do you mean by that!"

"I mean exactly what I say," I state trying to steady my voice. "Angelina Johnson you are a truly horrifying person, and I refuse to let George marry someone as horrible as you," I say, getting louder with every word.

I think Angelina is too appalled to say anything else, so I turn back to George. "I love you George Weasley. Please don't go through with this. Is it not obvious that she isn't right for you?"

Before I go on I feel his warm hand gripping mine, and I smile. "Vi, I love you too," he says.__

_I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in<br>On a white veil occasion  
>But you are not the kind of boy<br>Who should be marrying the wrong girl!_

_So don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out<br>Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out<br>And they said, "speak now!"_

_And you say  
>Lets run away now<br>I'll meet you when I'm out  
>Of my tux at the back door<em>

_Baby, I didn't say my vows  
>So glad you were around when they said<br>Speak Now_

Back at the burrow George raises a glass, and pulls me to his side. "Cheers to the lovely Violet Fox for not letting me get married today!"

I laugh, and pull him into a kiss; that earns us a few cheers, and whistles, and I think Ginny says, "It's about time!"

Once we both come for a breath I say, "Anytime Georgie."

_**So I really hope you liked this. Even though I think the ending sucks…I always think my endings suck.**_

_**Please Review! And have a wonderful day!**_

_**:) **_


End file.
